


Birthday

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-18
Updated: 1999-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A busy lingerie shop owner receives an unexpected birthday present in the form of a handsome Mountie.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Birthday

**m/f sex RATED: R**

G'day all, my name is Helen and this is my first post to *any* fiction list, soooo......be nice please!! 

I'll just say that this list is great and I've loved all the posts I've read, BUT (!), I really want Benny to be straight (gives me hope doncha know) so I write him straight. This is unedited so please ignore the mistakes I've missed. All characters related to Due South belong to Alliance...yadda, yadda, you know the drill. :) 

# Birthday

"Don't you dare!" I shrieked down the telephone to my friend Pauline. 

"Too late," she caroled back triumphantly, "your birthday present is en-route as we speak." Her voice shook with laughter down the telephone line. "Enjoy!" and she hung up on me. 

Spluttering, redfaced, I glared at the reciever as if I could will this embarrassing situation away. My assistant, the ever faithful Jeffrey, gave me a concerned look as he brushed past me on the way to help a customer. 

"Pull it together, sweetheart. Smile!" he whispered between clenched teeth. 

Grimly, I pasted a pleasant expression on my face and tackled the last ten minutes of the day with whirlwind energy. I own and run an exclusive lingerie shop in an upmarket end of the Chicago city proper. Jeffrey is invaluable as my floor manager and while it struck most people as odd in having a male lingerie salesperson, his suave blond looks and boyish charm were a hit with my female clients. Little did they know he was a confirmed homosexual, married to a great guy for eight years (and counting) and utterly unmoved by their flirting. 

With a sigh, I twisted the sign on the shop door around to 'CLOSED' and then turned to survey my store. Jeffrey stood behind the counter. He had packed up the last of the reciepts ready to take with him when he left, as he did every Friday evening so he could deposit it as soon as the banks opened, thus eliminating the lure of any cash left on these premises. Now, he was looking at me intently. Not a good thing. 

"Not now, Jeffrey." I muttered. 

He frowned. "What the hell was that about? What is darling Pauline going to drag you into this time?" 

I couldn't help it. Cursing my fair skin I didn't even attempt to hide my blush. "She's sending my birthday present over right now." 

"Isn't that a good thing?" he enquired innocently. I was wearing Jeffrey's present to me. He was always complaining that I didn't practice what I preached because I never wore any of the sexy items I sold. After seeing them ten hours a day, unpacking them, checking invoices......well, they lose their appeal. 

So, it was purely to please Jeffrey that I had on racy black lace under my sharp businesslike moss green suit. There was a demi-cup bra that left most of my breasts exposed, a suspender belt and stockings to go with it and even a G string which I had removed at lunchtime unbeknownst to him. The feeling of my bare buttocks rubbing against the rougher material of my skirt had excited me and I was having difficulty concentrating on work, so in my *very* short lunch break, (in between phonecalls to distributors) I had slipped it off. Then a sudden influx of customers that never seemed to ease left me no time to put another pair of knickers on in place of the discarded G string. 

Being distracted all afternoon by the novel sensations had left me a little short tempered, but Pauline's phonecall took the cake as the day's biggest disaster. 

"She's sending me something I haven't had in a long time because I've been working so hard in the store." I said baldly. 

Jeffrey's face was priceless as the shoe dropped. "A man?" he whispered in delight. 

"A gigolo." I confirmed sourly. My employee and good friend roared with laughter. 

"Ahhh, I love that woman!" he howled, meaning Pauline. 

"Jeffrey! Shut up and help me! When he comes here, I want you to send him away, okay?" I pleaded. 

"Why? I take it he's paid for in advance, why not let him in?" Jeffrey grinned. 

"NO! I couldn't....oh, are you going to help me or do I need to threaten you with unemployment?" 

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll help. You go on up and when he comes I'll send him on his way." he promised, not even trying to hide his amusement. 

Slightly mollified but still blushing, I walked through the back room to the door that led to the apartment above the shop where I lived. I ignored Jeffrey's last comment of; "Wait untill Michael hears about this." and tried not to wince at the thought of Jeffrey's husbands reaction to this episode. He had an earthy sense of humour to say the least. 

I had barely made it up the stairs before Jeffrey called me back down into the shop. He stood, grinning like an idiot, next to a tall, handsome man who held a wide brimmed hat in his hands. He turned the strangers attention to me. 

"This is the proprietor, Constable." Jeffrey's grin widened even further as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek for goodbye. 

"I couldn't resist," he whispered in my ear, "he's so cute. Bye!" and he swiftly let himself out of the door and locked it from the street side before giving us a last jaunty wave and striding off. 

Grinding my teeth at his duplicity, I swung my eyes up and down the figure of the man before me. He was in some kind of uniform, dark blue jacket and pants. Tall and broad, solidly built yet trim, he was easy on the eye. I'll give Pauline credit for taste at least, I thought distractedly. His face was all masculine angles, a strong nose, square chin and clear blue eyes. He looked a little uneasy but I had no sympathy. 

"Constable...?" I prompted brusquely. 

"Ah yes. Fraser. Constable Benton Fraser. RCMP, ma'am." he replied politely. 

"Is that your real name?" 

He looked confused. It was good acting, it looked convincingly real. If I hadn't known Pauline was sending him over I would have believed him to be polite Mountie who had innocently lost his way and ended up in my lingerie store. 

"Yes ma'am. I suppose you're wondering what this is about?" 

I was impressed, he even had the Canadian accent down pat. On a whim, I decided to play along for a while. 

"Yes I do want to know. It's past closing time, Constable." 

"I know. I can come back another day if it will be more convenient." he offered. 

"No, what do you want." 

"Well, I'm involved in a case that requires the tracing of some lingerie back to it's distributor, and as I was passing this way I thought to drop in and make some preliminary enquiries." 

Not bad, I mused. A plausible story, except for the ridiculous premise of a Mountie solving crimes in Chicago. "The RCMP had no jurisdiction here." I reminded him sweetly. 

"Ah, yes. I am not, strictly speaking, *on* this case. I am merely assisting my friend - a detective with the Chicago police department. I can give you his number if you feel the need to verify my story." 

Well that was pretty lame, I thought without compassion. A little too thin, but not bad for an on-the-spot excuse. He gets marks for originality. I was about to order him out of my shop when I thought of Pauline's teasing about my staid lifestyle. Looking up into the handsome face of the `Mountie', I made a decision. 

I would have him. A night with no strings, just a man dedicated to my pleasure. I was on the Pill, I had condoms if he hadn't bought his own and I trusted Pauline to have shopped around for an upmarket, respectable agency. I smiled at Benton Fraser. 

"Nice name, by the way." I said chattily. "Very traditional and solid. Masculine. I like it." 

He looked taken aback at my sudden change in attitude, but covered well. "Thank you kindly. Are you able to assist me?" 

I nearly laughed out loud. That had to be the best euphemism for; "Is this consentual?" I had ever heard. I liked this guy, he was good. Real good. And I'd always had a soft spot for the Mounted Police. 

"Yes I sure can." I promised huskily. "Come on upstairs and I'll get my phone book out for you." 

He looked a little surprised but followed me up the stairs and into my living room. 

"Please make yourself at home, let me take your hat and coat." I purred, undoing buttons and drawing it off his back. His shoulders were broad and owed no inches to padding. Just solid muscle. I let one hand drift over his back as I took the coat and hat away. Very nice. I loved the suspenders. This Benton Fraser was so good, was so into he had even added a slightly panicked look to his expression. "Ahh, ma'am...." he began hesitantly. "I'll just go and get it." I said blithely and walked through to my bedroom where I threw the coat and hat onto a chair. I waited a few seconds, then called out. 

"Constable? I need your help to get this filing box." 

He walked into the room. "What would you like me to help you with?" 

I thought quickly. "I need to pull the bed forward to get the filing box out from underneath," I improvised, "but the floor slopes and I don't want it to roll too far so I need you to lay on the bed to weight it down." Benton raised an eyebrow. "It is a solid theory, but I can see no indication that the floor slopes. In fact, it seems admirably level..." "Are you going to argue or help?" I snapped. He jumped forward politely and went to lay down. 

"No, no. You had better take off your shirt or it'll get crumpled while you lie there." I scolded. I was really getting into this role-playing! 

"Crumpled?" he echoed. 

"Yes. It may take a while to find the right box and from what I hear of the RCMP, they don't tolerate crumpled uniforms." 

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then; "Yes, that is correct. Thank you for pointing that out." and he pulled his suspenders off his shoulders, undid his tie, then unbuttoned his shirt and hung it neatly over the same chair as his jacket. 

As he moved, I noticed a glint of metal. 

"Are those handcuffs?" I asked in delight. Benton turned to face me from 

the opposite side of my queensized bed, tie dangling from his fingers. 

"Yes, I'm returning them to my friend." 

"The detective." I remembered out loud. He nodded. Handcuffs huh? This gets better and better, I crowed silently. The thought of chaining up this strong looking man was turning me on. I could feel myself getting wet and my nipples were beading to rock hard points against their restraining lace. "Give them to me," I ordered, "I'll put them on the bedside table so they don't get lost." Without waiting for an answer, I stepped out of my high heels and walked on my knees across the bed to be in front of him. I took the handcuffs and the key from his pocket and pulled the tie from his grasp too, as an afterthought. 

"Now lie down." I continued, backing up a little. Obediently he sat on the bed then stretched out gingerly. But he wasn't going to go easily! "You haven't pulled the bed away from the wall yet." he remembered, and tried to sit up. I placed a knee on his chest to stop him. "No, the best way is for you to reach up above your head and push at the wall. Your hands will fit through the railings of the bed head, Constable." Obviously playing along, he stretched both arms above his head and through the bars to touch his fingers to the wall. Swiftly I bought the handcuffs up and snapped a cuff to each wrist. He jerked in surprise, 

"What.....?" 

"This bed is cast iron and very sturdy. Even a big strong man like you couldn't get away from this." I smirked. His hands were now cuffed together with the joining chain looped around a railing. He was securely attached to the bed head. 

"What are you doing?" he asked with just the right amount of shock. 

"I'm going to drive you insane." I promised with a feral smile. I couldn't believe how aroused I was getting just looking at him. My juices were flowing freely, making the insides of my thighs slick. "I don't want any noise from you to distract me so I'm going to gag you." I said calmly, picking up the tie he had discarded earlier. 

I had to sit on his chest to keep him still as he struggled, keeping his jaw clamped shut. There was only one way to get him to open his mouth, so I kissed him as carnally as I could. It worked. Eventually, his lips opened under my assault and his tongue tangled with mine in an erotic dance. Breathing harshly, I dragged my mouth away and jammed the tie between his teeth then lifted his head roughly to knot the ends together. "Much better." I panted. 

He had stopped twisting and turning and was just staring at me with very wide eyes. I climbed off his chest and walked around to the foot of the bed. He craned his head to follow my movements. Working quickly, I unlaced his boots and removed his socks. His feet were rather nice. No disfiguring lumps or bumps. Nice toes too. I ran a finger along his instep and he twitched. 

"Ticklish?" I asked with a grin. He nodded, still wide eyed. 

"I'm going to tickle you all over." I declared, and attacked his pants with enthusiasm. They came off easily and I threw them aside, not taking my eyes off him. 

"How am I going to get that undershirt off you?" I mused out loud. Suddenly I was hit by inspiration and raced to the bathroom to find my nail scissors. I bought my box of condoms back with me too. Setting the box on the the bedside table next to the handcuff key, I then set to work. Snipping the undershirt off him, up the side and along the top, being very careful not to nick him. I pulled the pieces away then put the nail scissors on the bedside table too. 

"Last thing." I said, with a shiver of anticipation. Gently I tugged at his white boxer shorts, he lifted his hips to allow me to remove them. I pulled them down his legs and tossed them to the floor. 

His cock was showing unmistakable signs of arousal. It stood at half mast, lifting slightly from it's nest of brown curls. 

"Do you like this, Constable?" I teased. 

He was very still for a second, then, with unneccessary emphasis, nodded his head firmly. "Good." I approved throatily. "Then you'll like this part too." 

I stepped away from the foot of the bed so he could see me clearly. Slowly, and without breaking eye-contact, I unbuttoned my suit jacket and let it fall open, exposing my breasts encased in black lace. His eyes travelled down my face to my chest and made a leisurely inspection. When he lifted his eyes to mine again I was gratified to see desire glittering in their blue depths. 

I slid the jacket off my shoulders and let it drop. I turned slightly to one side as I undid the zipper to my straight skirt, thrusting my breasts out as I twisted a little. I removed my skirt by smoothing it over my hips with open palms trailing against my skin. I kicked it aside and stood straight. His gaze raked me feverishly as he took in the suspender belt and the lack of knickers. His cock hardened perceptibly and now stood straight up. He was a perfect size, the high end of average. 

He shifted impatiently on the bed and made an inarticulate sound. "Do you want me to take this off?" I asked coyly, tucking a finger under my stocking top and tugging it down slightly to expose more of the creamy flesh of my thigh. He nodded quickly. I propped one foot up on the bed, incidently giving him a good view of my womanhood, glistening like a brief promise of heaven. I unclipped the stocking from it's moorings then rolled it down my leg with exaggerated care. Shifting position, I then rolled the other stocking down. Straightening once more, I unfastened the suspender belt and let it join the pile of clothing on the floor. 

Clad only in my bra, I clambered onto the bed to sit astride his his thighs. With great ceremony I unhooked the bra and trailed it across his stomach before flinging it away. 

"Done." I pronounced. "Let the games begin." I squatted above him and took a good look at his body. He was in good shape, his muscles were toned and defined, his skin was smooth and clean. His shoulders were already familiar to me, but the biceps, bulging as they strained against the cuffs, were a pleasant surprise. I took hold of them, squeezing and and feeling to my hearts content. I moved my inspection down past the soft hair at his armpits to the hairless chest and his well developed pectorals. He was just what I liked. Muscly without being too pumped up. I rubbed his nipples with my fingers and made him moan deep in his throat. I stroked my hands down his sides then explored his belly, following the light trail of hair that arrowed down from his navel to his cock. 

His groin twitch in anticipation of my touch, but I denied him. "Lift." I ordered, and thrust my hands under his upraised hips to clasp his buttocks and knead the tightly clenched mass. "Relax." I soothed, ignoring the straining erection only inches from my mouth. Benton made a choked sound that could have been a despairing laugh and bucked his hips higher to make his wishes clear. 

"No." I frowned and sat up, but his eyes begged so much that I relented. I leaned forward and let my breasts swing over his erection. I pushed them together with my hands and trapped him between the soft mounds. I moved myself up and down, letting him slip between my cleavage before capturing him again. I looked up to see his reaction. He was watching intently, breathing harshly through his nose. I tilted my head down and ran my tongue across his engorged tip. This elicited another hair raising moan and a whole body shiver. 

I let my breasts go and turned my attention to his balls. I cupped them carefully, kissed each delicate orb and then took one in my mouth gently, rolling it and sucking lightly. By the time I had released the second testicle, Benton had a fine tremor running through him and a sheen of perspiration over his skin. 

Next, I licked his erection like an ice-cream cone. Long, wet tongue strokes up the shaft then a quick swirl around the top. Under my fingers I could feel the rushing of his blood and knew he was rapidly coming to the boil, so to speak. 

I abandoned him and sat quietly for a minute as his breathing calmed somewhat. So far he had been having all the fun bits so now it was my turn. I had been absently stroking myself as I waited for his ardour to cool slightly, so I too was breathing heavily by now. Ready for release. I raised myself to my knees and sat poised above him, millimeters from taking him inside me, when I remembered the condom. I couldn't be bothered really, so I contented myself with flexing my hips so the sensitive head of his cock rubbed against the outer rim of my labia. It was delicious torture and in a dreamy haze of arousal I continued rubbing him against me and watching his chest heave in helpless response. 

Just once, I promised myself blindly, and dropped to engulf him totally. Benton's body tautened as though he had recieved an electric shock and he echoed my ecstatic cries with his own muffled ones. 

I stilled any movement and let my elastic vaginal walls adjust to his hard length. He filled me up, almost to overflowing. It felt so good, I was so tempted to just impale myself on him over and over untill I came that I shook uncontrollably. But remembering the condom, I knew I had to withdraw now. With agonising slowness, I clenched internal muscles slightly then dragged myself upwards, squeezing him along his whole shaft as I rose. His body was arched with supplication and he made pleading, inarticulate noises - so explicit even through the gag that my arousal, incredibly, stepped up another level. 

"Not yet." I panted. "Me first, okay?" 

I don't think he really heard me, but he nodded rapidly. I could have asked him anything at that point, and being in such a state, he would have promised me that anything in return for release. With suddenly clumsy hands, I untied the gag and tossed it aside. Benton drew in great lungfuls of air. "Please......" he begged hoarsely. I shook my head again as I positioned my groin above his face. "Me first." I repeated. He obeyed with commendable enthusiasm. 

I was reduced to a quivering mass by that prehensile tongue. I knelt over his head, holding onto the bed head for dear life and grinding myself against his mouth as he sucked and nibbled and licked me to ecstacy. My hips bucked and I let loose a piercing scream as I orgasmed. Unable to move, I remained slumped against the bed head railings as Benton continued to thrust his tongue inside me in an erotic parody of full penetration. He tugged at the tiny hooded bud of my pleasure with his lips and the proceeded to attack it with gentle savagery untill I was teetering on the edge of another climax. 

I lifted myself away from that incredible mouth and scrabbled for a condom. "I want you inside me." I ground out, ripping the little packet open. 

"Yessss......" moaned Benton as I unrolled the latex over his erection with shaking fingers. "Undo me," he begged, pulling at his tether with powerful arms augmented by wild desire. "I need to touch you, of God, let me touch you..... " He pleaded with such fervour I felt my bones melt and could barely get the little key to one of his cuffs. 

"Only one." I said shakily, meaning to loosen one cuff only enough to let him free a hand while leaving the other one still chained. I fumbled with the key as I leant over him, distracted by his capturing one breast with his mouth and sucking hard and scraping teeth across the hyper sensitive nipple. I unlocked one cuff and he pulled his hand free with a jerk, then, giving a mightly heave, he yanked the joining chain from behind the railings and freed the other hand, though it still bore the cuff like a bracelet. 

He grabbed me and twisted with lightning speed to roll on top of me, pinning me down with his large body. I looked up into his blue, blue eyes. They were on fire and bored into me like lasers. "My turn." he taunted, and crushed my lips beneath his thrusting his tongue deep into my mouth at the same instant he plunged his cock deep inside my body. 

My scream of pleasure was swallowed by his dominating kiss and all I was able to do was grasp his waist in a vice like grip with my thighs and join the ride. When I had been in control he had filled me up. but with him driving into me with gloriously uncontrolled savagery, his cock seemed even bigger and I felt deliciously stretched. The unbelievable sensations ripped through me as he thrust again and again and I felt my body begin to spasm into orgasm at the same time as Benton arched backwards, clenched every muscle as though in pain, and howled out his release. 

His cries almost drowned out my own gutteral scream as I bucked in the frenzy of climax. For a second, the world swam as I nearly passed out but the feel of the large male body collapsing on top of me, bought me back to reality. 

I wrapped my arms around him and cradled his head against my breasts as he struggled to catch his breath. I could feel out hearts thundering in perfect unison, gradually slowing to a more sane speed. After an eon, he stirred and withdrew from inside me and removed the condom. Wearily he rolled onto his back and pulled me up to lie on his chest. We lay for a while, basking in the languorous afterglow of sex. 

"Do you do this much?" he asked suddenly. 

"Never. If my friend hadn't sent you for my birthday I never would have done this." I replied lazily, stroking his skin. 

"You think I was a birthday present?" Benton sounded amused. Catching his tone, I raised myself up to look into his eyes. 

"I know that your a gigolo. Pauline hired you as an object lesson in loosening up for me, for my birthday." I explained, wary of the sudden light in his eye. 

Effortlessly, he flipped me onto my back and stroked the hair out of my face. He looked me dead in the eye and smiled. A beautiful, heart breaking smile. 

"My name is Benton Fraser, I am a Constable of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police who needed some information on lingerie distributors to assist a friend who is a detective with the Chicago Police Department. That's all." My jaw dropped in horror. 

"You are?" I breathed, searching his face but seeing only honesty. "Oh my God, you are." I moaned, closing my eyes and feeling my whole body blush with mortification. 

Benton brushed his fingertips across my lips then replaced them with his lips, teeth and tongue and did his best to make me forget every petty detail of my life, including the most humiliating miscalculation I've ever made, and to get me so hot for him I wouldn't care about anything else. When he broke off the kiss to move his mouth down my throat to my aching breasts, I said clearly; "There are six condoms left." 

"Good, " he mumbled into my skin, "we're going to need them all." 

He sat up and undid the cuff from his wrist then got another condom out of the box. Gently but firmly, he raised my arms above my head to reach through the bars and touch the wall behind the bed head. He raised the handcuffs to my eyelevel and smiled wickedly. 

"My turn." he said. 

THE END. 

Helen Hart 

HARTZ@p085.aone.net.au 

* * *


End file.
